jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Antonia Spears
Background 2000 - Present Antonia was conceived as part of the Reach's program. The Reach would send their own to Earth, have them impregnate human woman with their alien DNA so that they give birth to an offspring that would possess superhuman powers. Though majority of the women stayed on Earth to have their children, Antonia's mother was a special case. The doctors & their spiritual leaders sensed something special about the child & kept the mother aboard the ship, leading Earth to believe she was missing or dead. Miraset would give birth to Antonia & believing something was in her DNA, the Reach performed experiments on Miraset. Her body would not be able to withstand the constant probing & she would soon die before Antonia reach the age of 1. Upon her birth, Antonia was to remain on the Reach's ship. She was placed inside of a containment cell that essentially altered her reality. As a result her mind was developed through that altered reality of fairytales & 1950s sitcom. Antonia believes she was part of the Spears family living in a suburban community in a house with a white picketed fence. In this environment, she was addressed as "Princess" & was treated as such. After spending most of her young life in the simulation, her reality was shaken in the summer of 2016. She opened her eyes to see a bunch of people around her age though their appearances & clothing let her no she was far from the home she knew. After asking various questions, they explained that they had to leave immediately & her questions would be answered later. She followed them to one of the Reach's spaceships & mostly remained quiet before they reach Earth again. Upon landing in Happy Harbor, they were intercepted by the Titans & the Justice League. She listened as the other teens explained what had just happened. The two teams gave them the option to join the the Titans or to go stay at the Metahuman Youth Center. Wanting to stick with the few people she knew, she decided to join the Titans. Due to her ability to control bursts of silver plasma energy, Antonia's codename was Argent. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Silver Plasma Energy Constructs ** Force Field ** Energy Absorption ** Energy Projection * Psychic Link * Flight Weaknesses * Unusual Physiology * Vulnerability to Darkness: She has to absorb solar radiation or else she will grow extremely weak. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * She possesses a psychic link with all other alien-human hybrids that were genetically conceived by the Reach. The link allows them to communicate, perceive their emotional trauma & locate them if they are in certain proximity. * Antonia's silver-colored plasma energy is said to be of a similar wavelength to the energies of a Green Lantern ring. * Upon her arrival to Earth, Antonia was home-schooled by a tutor hired by the Justice League then she transferred to Happy Harbor High School. * Antonia later admitted that she thought she was dreaming upon leaving her containment cell & didn't realize it was real until she woke up the next day. She had an entire breakdown that Cody witnessed & helped her get through. He then helped her get adjusted to her new life. * She constantly feels that doesn't even knew who she really is. * She has a habit of randomly screaming out "Ewwwww!" It was her catchphrase while she was in the altered reality. * Because of her vulnerability to darkness, she usually spends the first hour or two of her day in the sun. * There was a possibility of a romance with Freddy Freeman but after a bad date & his inability to pay the bill, it was abandoned. Notes * She is a composite character with Audrey Spears (Prysm). Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Reach Category:Aliens Category:Hybrid Category:Titans Category:Composite Characters